The Other Cousin
thumb|300px|Bleh auf dem Weg zum Pool Die Folge The Other Cousin ist die fünfte Episode der ersten Staffel von Drawn Together. Prinzessin Claras leicht behinderte Cousine Bleh kommt zu besuch, während Xandir, Toot und Wollknäuel Ling-Ling zur Trip-Produktion missbrauchen. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liste_der_Drawn-Together-Episoden#Staffel_1 WP – "Captain Hero verliebt sich in Claras geistig behinderte Cousine Bleh. Toot, Xandir und Wollknäuel nutzen aus, dass Ling-Ling bei Enttäuschungen rauscherzeugende Sekrete absondert." : Folge: Staffel I / Episode 5 ( |< ) ( >| ) Die nächste Folge ist Dirty Pranking Number 2 (mit dem unappetitlichen Pizza-Streich von Spanky). ''The Other Cousin'' anschauen Drawn Together gibt es legal zum anschauen: *'The Other Cousin (deu)' – *'The Other Cousin (eng)' – (21:33) - bei Watchcartoononline - (mit dem alternativen Ende) *'Sexy-Bleh' – (1:11) - Zusammenschnitt mit Musik *Das alternative Ende – (0:25 min, eng) - hier sehen Blehs Freunde wie die Hausbewohner aus. Die Handlung http://www.fernsehserien.de/drawn-together/episodenguide/staffel-1/7671#episode-79486 fs.de –'' "Claras geistig behinderte Cousine Bleh kommt auf Besuch ins Drawn Together Haus. Captain Hero wettet mit Spanky um 50 Dollar, dass er sie ins Bett bekommt. In der Zwischenzeit genießen Xandir, Toot und Wollknäuel das unglaubliche Glücksgefühl, das einem das Fell des deprimierten Ling-Ling bescheren kann. (Text: MTV/Zeichentrickserien.de)"'' Die Produzenten haben entschieden, dass ein Verwandter der Mitbewohner als Überraschung zu Besuch kommt. Es kommt Prinzessin Claras geistig behinderte Cousine Bleh. Sie trägt einen Footballhelm als Kopfschutz. Ihre Mutter trank angeblich, als sie mit ihr schwanger war. Bleh ist einerseits superscharf, andererseits sabbert sie aus dem Mund und checkt nicht viel. Im Original spricht sie viel deutlicher, offenbar sind das da Kritiken von I Am Sam. Captain Hero ist sofort scharf auf sie. Hero, Spanky und Wollknäuel spielen zu dritt ganz unschwul Flaschendrehen. Hero wettet um 30 $, dass er mit Bleh ins Bett kommt. Hero will sie daraufhin klassisch daten und muss dazu unterwürfig bei Clara vorsprechen. Hero ist voll verliebt. Bleh kommt nachts in Heros Zimmer und fängt knallhart an zu blasen. Clara überrascht am Morgen beide im Bett und ist erstmal sauer. Doch Hero hat ehrenwerte Absichten. Aber da platzt Spanky herein und erinnert an die Wette, was natürlich ungünstig ist. Jetzt ist Clara wieder sauer, aber Hero kann ja die 50 $ verprassen. Das tut er mit Pelzmänteln und schnellen Autos - haha. Doch dann ist Hero traurig. ... Danach ist Bleh nur noch kurz in Staffel II / 6 Ghostesses in the Slot Machine in einer Rain-Man-Parodie als Spielerin an einem Black-Jack-Spieltisch zu sehen. Und im Finale der 2. Staffel, in der Folge Staffel II / 15 The Drawn Together Clip Show, gibt es dann noch einen kleinen Gatsauftritt von Bleh und ihren Freunden. Ling-Ling ist so enttäuscht, dass nicht endlich mal sein Vater zu Besuch kommt. Als Xandir und Toot ihn trösten, küssen sie ihn und kommen dadurch auf einen Trip. Weil das aber nur einmal funktioniert, fragen sie Professor Wollknäuel, der die Lösung weiß. Wenn Ling-Ling sehr enttäuscht ist und z.B. keine Ehre verdienen kann, dann produziert er eine halluzinogene Droge auf seiner Haut. Jetzt legen sie ihn voll rein und flashen sich zu dritt komplett ab. Sie übertreiben es aber und speziell Wollknäuel dreht total ab. Doch dann ist Ling-Ling irgendwann leer. Die Entzugserscheinungen sind hart. Xandir wird aggressiv, Wollknäuel hat Panikattacken und muss einen harten Entzug im Stile von Train Spotting durchmachen. Xandir und Toot wollen Ling-Ling etwas Gutes tun und organisieren seinen Vater Jun-Jee. Er kommt vorbei, Ling-Ling freut sich, aber ... tadelt seinen Sohn. Er ist sogar so enttäuscht, dass er auch die Droge produziert ... und los geht's. Die besten Parodien und harte Jokes ... *Hero spricht bei Clara vor *Wollknäuel beim Entzug Weblinks *'Zitate' – (englisch) en:The Other Cousin Kategorie:Staffel 1